


Strangers dreams

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Publing wery oooooooold work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: AU, в котором во сне ты видишь, что происходило с твоей парой днем





	Strangers dreams

Вулканцы не видят снов.   
Сны нелогичны.   
Спок каждую ночь проживает жизнь вечно улыбающегося мальчишки из Айовы, который слишком рано научился прятать слезы.  
Спок не рассказывает об этом отцу. Озвучивать еще одно подтверждение того, что он никогда не будет истинным вулканцем, бессмысленно. Но когда мама интересуется, как прошел его день (почти так же, как и все предыдущие со дня начала обучения, если не рассматривать изменение сложности уроков и обширности полученных знаний), кажется логичным поделиться о бесконечных полях и кристально чистом небе.  
Сны не запоминаются, остаются только размытые ощущения, вызывающие эмоциональный отклик, который Спок с усилием пытается подавить. Большую часть времени это нелогично раздражает.  
Но иногда Спок рад, что на утро не может ничего вспомнить.  
Просыпаясь с криком посреди ночи, Спок испытывает невыносимое чувство голода. И даже трехчасовая медитация не помогает восстановить ментальное равновесие. 

Джим считает, что скучные сны - это наказание за его неугомонность. Или же уставший за день мозг просто не в силах придумать что-то еще.  
На отсутствие воображения Джим никогда не жаловался.  
А может, он настолько тянется к знаниям, что учится даже во сне. Иначе как объяснить, что он решил интегральное уравнение, но так и не смог объяснить даже себе, как.  
Сны были спокойными. Наполненные всеми оттенками красного. И теплом материнской заботы.   
Вайнона все еще смотрит на сына сквозь слезы и улетает с планеты при первой же возможности.

Вечно окружающее одиночество будто удваивается.

Несмотря на всеобщее заблуждение, Спок довольно неплохо ориентируется в земных взаимоотношениях.  
Странные сны не уходят, становятся лишь запутаннее, давая пищу для размышлений. Хотя Спок пытается не строить теорий. Прочтение трудов земного психолога двадцатого века было слишком впечатляющим, особенно для вулканца, не привыкшего обсуждать такие личные темы. И все же Фрейд выдвигал весьма логичные теории по поводу причины снов.

Джим никогда не хотел поступать в звездный флот. Но когда Пайк, налюбовавшись на последствия пьяной драки, делает предложение, Джим не отказывается. Мелькает мысль "я же уже выбрал звездный флот". Выбрал вместо чего? Над этим Кирк ломает голову, пока не натыкается на доктора с аэрофобией и абсолютной ненавистью к космосу. 

Видеть во сне себя слишком странно.

Джим смотрит на себя и поражается. Неужели он всегда выглядит таким нахальным идиотом?

Спок не понимает, почему в своем сне он сомневается в уровне своего интеллекта.

Когда Земля спасена, а новоявленный капитан наконец может сомкнуть глаза, тут же засыпая от усталости, он видит только женщину, которую не успел спасти.  
Джим просыпается со слезами на глазах.

Спок давно перестал поражаться разнообразию сновидений (стоит только вспомнить, сколько из них имело сексуальный характер). Но общаться с повзрослевшей версией себя все равно слишком необычно.

Когда Кирк умирает, Спок перестает видеть сны. Ни единого яркого проблеска.

Когда Джим просыпается, самым сложным оказывается избавиться от оцепенения. Все то время, пока он был мертв ("две недели, парень, и только попробуй еще раз сотворить что-то подобное"), он видел лишь себя по ту сторону стекла, отделяющего его и варп-реактор от Спока.

Просыпаясь и замечая вулканца, Джим чувствует истинно вулканское спокойствие.

Кошмары закончились.


End file.
